What Really Matters
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: When you begin to dwell on the past, you must realize what really matters in life. Written for "Forgotten Family ties" Competition.


_**Written For:** Morning Lilies's "Forgotten Family Ties" Competition_  
><em><strong>Characters:<strong> Harry Potter & Fleur Weasley_  
><em><strong>Prompt:<strong> Sweater/Jumper_

* * *

><p>Intricate patterns were sewn into lovely jumpers. Each one lay side by side on the chilled wood floor of the Burrow. Fleur Weasley knelt before them, arranging them so that they may be wrapped to near perfection. Childrens laughter could be heard high above her head, giving her heart a small jump, fearing they would bustle down the stairs before she would finish. In the fireplace nearby, logs crackled, popping small bits of fire in various directions, the floor's only protection being a small wire fencing Arthur Weasley had concocted early that winter.<p>

"Victoire will be the only one to actually realize what you have there." Harry Potter appeared in the door frame between the sitting room and the kitchen, admiring the jumpers Fleur had knitted the children for Christmas. Blond hair fell behind her shoulders as Fleur looked up, letting her blue eyes settle on the boy.

"Perhaps. It still won't keep the other children from asking questions."

"Has Mrs. Weasley been teaching you her tricks of the trade?"

"Of course. She and Bill believe I have a gift with a needle. She said it's been exciting to teach someone else how to create 'such works of art'. It's peaceful—sitting here."

Shuffling forwards, Harry settled himself onto the plush paisley cushions of the couch. His gaze lingered on the jumpers as Fleur continued to make minor adjustments.

"You didn't have to knit for every one, you know. Lily Luna isn't even born yet. No need to waste good material so soon."

"She'll need a jumper, Harry." Her voice spilled over with enthusiasm as she explained. "Babies need warmth. With the weather like it is, she'll catch cold the minute she's in the world. Might as well bundle her up right."

A slight chuckle escaped the boy's lips.

"I was thinking yesterday." The room grew unexpectedly quiet. "About everything the family has been through. Our losses. Our gains. Practically everything. I remembered the time during fourth year when your academy stayed at Hogwarts."

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you not to dwell on things, Harry? The past is the past for a reason. There's no sense in worrying over it. I'll always be grateful for what you did for Gabrielle, but you mustn't keep blaming yourself for the end result."

"I think I stopped blaming myself the day, I too, died. The day I took a small walk on the inside of my thoughts. With Dumbledore." His voice dropped an octave as he reminisced upon the day of the Battle. "There will always be things I wish I could change."

Fleur settled onto the floor, giving him her full attention.

"There are things we all wish we could change. But don't you see? Those things lead up to the most important event in life."

Harry's emerald eyes gazed at her face, watching as she pulled a pale crimson jumped from the pile she had previously formed. Her delicate hands pushed it in his direction. Lifting it a few inches above his lap, he could vividly make out the letter 'H' sewn into the fabric with gold thread.

"What's that, Fleur?"

"All of these things led to us, Harry. It lead to family. Sometimes, you must have a few hard times and tragic trials to realize just how important they are."

Footsteps hurried across the floor above their heads, reminding them of their present lives.

"Sometimes I think Beauxbtaons prepared you better than Hogwarts prepared me, Fleur." Lifting himself from the couch, he slid one arm around the girl, squeezing her gently.

"Perhaps. Now go get those rambunctious children into bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to do a bit of revision so that it didn't seem as if I had killed off . Hopefully, it doesn't seem that way anymore. I'm really glad it was pointed out to me. Also, it was brought to my attention that the beginning had been a bit confusing, so I did my best to correct the flow of it.**

**A/N: I've never written Fleur before. So...I was quite nervous about it. I also never really write Harry either. He's so easy to mess up. But here they are, frolicking amongst the Burrow. Haha. This was supposed to show everyone the true meaning of the Holiday season. Family. Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated, whether it be compliments or constructive criticism. **


End file.
